Die dunkle Königin - Kapitel 15 - Brienne III
Brienne III ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel von Die dunkle Königin, dem zweiten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Brienne von Tarth. Zusammenfassung Brienne von Tarth, Podrick Payn, Meribald und Ser Hylo Hatz erreichen das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, das mittlerweile ein Waisenhaus ist. Am Abend treffen Rorge und sechs weitere Geächtete am Gasthaus ein, und als Brienne sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, kommt es zum Kampf. Zwar kann Brienne Rorge töten, doch wird sie dann von Beißer niedergeschlagen, der anfängt sie zu essen. Synopsis Brienne und ihre Gruppe nähert sich dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Brienne von Tarth, Podrick Payn, Septon Meribald und Ser Hylo Hatz befinden sich auf dem Weg zum Kreuzweg. Etwa eine Meile vor dem Gasthaus sehen sie eine Leiche am Wegesrand an einem Baum hängen. Die Krähen haben das Gesicht zerfressen und Wölfe die Unterschenkel. Im Mund der Leiche steckt ein großer Salzstein. 50 Schritte weiter entdeckt Hund eine weitere Leiche im Gras, die vom Baum heruntergezerrt worden ist und nun auf dem Boden verteilt liegt. Ser Hylo entdeckt den Kopf des Toten und bietet Podrick den gut erhaltenen Helm an, doch der will ihn nicht. Ab hier kommen sie alle hundert Schritt an einer Leiche mit Salz im Mund vorbei, die an Ästen baumeln. Sie sehen die Wappen vieler Häuser auf den Wämsern und Mänteln: die Axt von Haus Cerwyn, Pfeile von Haus Sarsfeld, Lachse von Haus Muton, Kiefernvielleicht Haus Mollen, das Eichenblatt von Haus Eichenherz, Käfer von Haus Bettlin, Zwerghühner von Haus Swyft, einen Eberkopf von Haus Rallenhall, ein halbes Dutzend Männer mit Dreizacken von Haus Manderly und einige mehr. Brienne begreift schließlich, dass sie alle Gebrochene sind, die vor dem Krieg geflohen sind. Ser Hylo spricht schließlich aus, was allen auf der Zunge liegt: Die Gehenkten sind Männer, die sich an dem Überfall auf Salzpfann beteiligt haben. Brienne fragt sich, wer für die Hinrichtung der Männer verantwortlich ist, aber die Stricke deuten auf Lord Beric Dondarrion und die Bruderschaft ohne Banner hin, denn dies ist ihre bevorzugte Hinrichtungsart. Nachdem sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen haben, hängen die Leichen an Galgen anstelle von Bäumen. Brienne zwingt sich, sich die Leichen anzuschauen und glaubt, einige der Männer von Harrenhal her zu kennen, aber keiner von ihnen trägt Sandor Cleganes Hundehelm. Podrick fragt schließlich nach dem Gasthaus, das vor ihnen liegt, und Septon Merybald erzählt etwas über seine Geschichte, froh, von den Leichen ablenken zu können. Das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg wird auch "Altes Gasthaus" genannt. An dieser Stelle stand bereits seit sehr langer Zeit ein Gasthaus, aber das aktuelle steht dort seit der Zeit Jaehaerys I. Targaryens, der auch den Bau des Königswegs veranlasst hatte. Er und seine Gemahlin Alysanne Targaryen nutzten das Gasthaus oft auf ihren Reisen, weshalb es auch eine Zeit lang "Zwei Kronen" hieß, bis ein späterer Gastwirt einen Glockenturm an das Haus baute und es von da an das "Gasthaus des Glöckners" hieß. Später ging der Besitz zu einem verkrüppelten Ritter namens Langer Jon Heddel über, der eine Schmiede am Gasthaus einrichtete, als er zu alt zum Kämpfen wurde, und sich der Schmiedekunst widmete. Dort schmiedete er ein neues Schild zu Ehren von Haus Targaryen: einen dreiköpfigen Drachen aus schwarzem Eisen, der so groß war, dass er aus mehreren Teilen bestand. Wenn der Wind wehte, klapperte und rasselte es, weshalb das Gasthaus weit und breit fortan als "Rasselnder Drache" bekannt war. Als der Sohn Jon Heddels selbst ein alter Mann war, brach die Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion aus, in der der Prätendent Daemon Schwarzfeuer einen schwarzen Drachen als sein Zeichen benutzte. Da der damalige Lord von Haus Darry aber ein Unterstützer der Targaryens war und sich an dem Schild des Gasthauses störte, nahm er es ab, zerbrach es in seine Einzelteile und warf es in den Trident. Einer der drei Köpfe wurde angeblich an der Stillen Insel angeschwemmt, allerdings mittlerweile rot vom Rost. Danach hängte der Gastwirt kein neues Schild mehr auf, und bald war das Gasthaus nur noch unter dem Namen "Gasthaus am Fluss" bekannt, da damals der Flusslauf des Tridents noch direkt am Haus vorbei führte. Von manchen Zimmern aus konnte man sogar im Fluss angeln, so nah stand es am Ufer, und es gab Fährverbindungen nach Eggingen und Weißstein. Vor ungefähr achtzig Jahren, zu Zeiten von Masha Heddels Großvater, änderte sich dann aber der Flusslauf, und das Gasthaus liegt seitdem nicht mehr am Fluss. Meribald erzählt weiterhin, dass er die letzte Inhaberin Masha Heddel gut gekannt habe und sie eine gute Frau gewesen sei, die ihm immer ein Dach über dem Kopf und ein wenig Proviant gegeben habe. Dann aber sei sie von den Lennisters gehenkt worden. Einer ihrer Neffen hatte versucht, das Gasthaus wieder zu eröffnen, doch es kamen zu wenige Gäste, selbst als er anfing, Freudenmädchen einzustellen. Auch er wurde getötet, angeblich von einem LordIn Wirklichkeit aber vermutlich von Rorge, der in dem Gasthaus einen Gastwirt umgebracht hat, siehe: VII-Brienne IV.. Als Ser Hylo einwendet, dass ihm nicht klar gewesen sei, wie gefährlich es sich als Gastwirt lebt, erklärt der Septon, es sei vor allem gefährlich, wenn man als Jemand von einfacher Geburt zwischen Lords gerate, die das Spiel der Throne spielten. Der Ältere Bruder hat Meribald erzählt, dass nun zwei von Mashas Nichten das Haus führen. Brienne erreicht das Gasthaus Als sich Briennes Gruppe dem riesigen dreistöckigem Gasthaus nähert, hören sie ein Hämmern und sehen das Glühen einer Schmiede. Brienne ist froh, dass das Gasthaus nicht niedergebrannt worden ist, und sie erinnert sich, wie sie von der Stillen Insel aus nach Salzpfann übergesetzt waren und die Stadt zerstört und verlassen vorgefunden hatten. Ein kleiner viereckiger Bergfried ragte über der Stadt, und sie mussten eine geschlagene Viertelstunde an das Tor pochen, bis schließlich eine Frau auf der Mauer erschien. Die Fähre von der Stillen Insel hatte inzwischen wieder abgelegt und es hatte heftig zu regnen begonnen. Meribald sprach für sie und erklärte der Frau auf der Mauer ihre Lage, doch sie schickte sie einfach fort. Eine große Gruppe Waisenkinder begrüßt sie nun vor dem Gasthaus. Das älteste Kind, ein etwa zehnjähriges Mädchen, stellt sich schützend vor die anderen. Als Ser Hylo ihnen aufträgt, ihre Mutter holen zu gehen, erklärt das Mädchen, dass all ihre Mütter im Krieg umgebracht worden seien. Das Mädchen stellt sich als Weide vor. Sie erklärt, ihre Schwester Jeyne Heddel leite das Gasthaus nun, doch sei sie nicht da. Auch die Freudenmädchen hätten sie vertrieben. Vorsichtig bietet Weide ihnen Pferdefleisch und ein paar Betten an, will allerdings Silber dafür haben. Als Ser Hylo sie fragt, ob sie sie ausrauben wolle, erklärt Weide, dass sie nicht besonders viele Gäste hätten, da sich hauptsächlich Spatzen und Schlimmeres auf den Straßen bewegten. Von hinten erscheint nun ein Junge, der erklärt, dass eine Menge Diebe unterwegs seien. Als Brienne ihn erblickt, denkt sie einen Moment lang, es sei der Geist des jungen Renly Baratheon, und vor Schreck entfährt ihr ein "Mylord". Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkennt Brienne allerdings Unterschiede, und vor allem die Augen sind bei dem Jungen viel zorniger als bei Renly. Meribald versucht ihm zu erklären, dass er ein alter Freund von Masha Heddel war. Brienne fragt nach den Kindern, und Weide erklärt ihnen, dass es allesamt Waisenkinder seien, die von den Spatzen zu ihnen gebracht wurden oder von alleine zum Gasthaus gefunden haben. Meribald fragt erneut nach einem Zimmer. Während Gendry ihnen eine Absage erteilen will, erklärt Weide, dass sie gerne bleiben können. Sie erklärt Gendry, dass Meribald einen Wagen voller Essen mit sich führe und pfeift, sodass weitere Kinder erscheinen, teilweise mit Armbrüsten bewaffnet. Weide weist ein Kind namens Wat an, den Gästen mit den Pferden zu helfen, Will soll den Stein wieder hinlegen, den er in die Hand genommen hat, Pat und Alraune sollen Holz holen und Jon Heller soll Meribald helfen, den Wagen abzuladen. Brienne und die anderen erhalten drei nebeneinander liegende Zimmer, jedes mit einem Federbett. Brienne eröffnet Podrick den Plan, am nächsten Tag alleine weiterzuziehen, da Septon Meribald vom Gasthaus aus nach Nussen, Flusswend und Eggingen ziehen will, was sie aber nicht weiterbringt in ihrer Mission. Sie will früh morgens aufbrechen und auch Ser Hylo hinter sich lassen, solange er noch schläft. Als Podrick Brienne allerdings fragt, wohin es als nächstes gehe, weiß sie keine Antwort. Sie sind am Kreuzweg angelangt, und von hier aus kann sie in vier Richtungen aufbrechen: im Osten liegt die Bergstraße, die ins Grüne Tal von Arryn führt, wo Sansas Tante Lady Lysa Tully bis vor kurzem noch regiert hat; in den Westen führt die Flussstraße nach Schnellwasser, das zwar belagert wird, wo aber immerhin noch ein Verwandter Sansas lebt, nämlich ihr Großonkel Ser Brynden Tully; nördlich führt der Königsweg zunächst an den Zwillingen vorbei in die Eng mit all ihren Sümpfen, und wenn sie es an Maidengraben vorbei schaffen könnten, könnten sie der Straße in den Norden bis nach Winterfell folgen; oder sie kehren um und folgen dem Königsweg zurück in den Süden bis nach Königsmund, wo Brienne Jaime Lennister ihr Scheitern gestehen und nach Tarth zurückkehren könnte. Auch wenn dieser Gedanke einen bitteren Beigeschmack hat, sehnt sich Brienne auch nach Dämmerhall und ihrem Vater Lord Selwyn Tarth. Podrick reißt sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken, und sie gehen hinunter in den Schankraum zum Abendessen. Das Abendessen im Schankraum Der Schankraum ist voller Kinder. Die ältesten von ihnen sind zehn oder zwölf Jahre alt. Weide gibt die Kommandos, und Brienne fragt sich, ob sie vielleicht mehr sein könnte, als sie vorgibt, ob sie vielleicht sogar Arya Stark sein könnte. Die Vorräte von Meribalds Wagen werden hereingetragen und zubereitet. Ser Hylo deutet auf einen dunklen Fleck im Holz in einer Ecke hin, und Brienne erinnert sich daran, dass hier der Kampf zwischen Sandor und den drei Männern seines Bruders Ser Gregor Clegane stattgefunden hat. Sie reden zunächst über Kinder und dann erklärt Ser Hylo plötzlich, dass er bereit wäre, Brienne zu heiraten, da sie beide davon profitieren würden: er würde Tarth erben und Brienne könnte sich dem Kinderkriegen widmen. Brienne ist entrüstet. Sie erklärt, dass ihr Vater erst 45 Jahre alt sei und noch nicht zu alt, um sich eine neue Gemahlin zu nehmen und einen Erben zu zeugen. Ser Hylo macht ihr noch ein paar unbeholfene Komplimente, aber Brienne weist ihn brüsk ab und lässt ihn alleine am Tisch sitzen. Meribald fragt Weide um Erlaubnis, ein Tischgebet sprechen zu dürfen, und alle Kinder beten mit außer Gendry, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Meribald spricht ihn an, doch Gendry sagt nur, dass er nicht an die Sieben glaube, und nachdem er ohne einen Bissen getan zu haben den Schankraum verlässt, plappert Ben aus, dass Gendry R'hllor anbete, den Herrn des Lichts, wofür Ben sich einen Rüffel von Weide einhandelt. Die Kinder fallen wie hungrige Wölfe über das Essen her. Ser Hylo scherzt, dass Weide einmal eine schreckliche Ehefrau abgeben werde und wahrscheinlich der arme Schmiedejunge ihr unglücklicher Ehemann werden wird. Bei dem Gedanken an ihn entschließt sich Brienne, ihm etwas Käse, Fisch und Brot hinauszubringen. Gendry hämmert in der Schmiede auf ein Schwert ein, als wäre es ein Gegner, und Brienne fällt auf, dass er Renly zwar ähnlich sieht, den Körperbau aber eher von Robert Baratheon hat. Brienne fragt nach Gendrys Mutter und errät, dass er aus Königsmund stammt, aber Gendry antwortet nur barsch und einsilbig. Als Brienne ihn nach Robert fragt, erzählt Gendry, dass er ihn ein paarmal in der Stadt gesehen habe und ihn für einen Säufer hält, der aber immer noch besser gewesen sei als seine Söhne. Brienne will ihn gerade darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er ihm ähnelt, als sie Hund bellen hört. Gendry bleibt gelassen, weil er denkt, dass es Freunde von ihnen seien, die eintreffen. Rorge und Beißer greifen Brienne an Insgesamt sieben Reiter in Rüstung kommen durch den Regen angeritten. Sie tragen tief hängende Kapuzen und sind teilweise verwundet. Der letzte von ihnen ist doppelt so groß wie die anderen. Brienne erkennt die Gefahr sofort und zieht Eidwahrer. Sie sagt Gendry, er soll sich ein Schwert und eine Rüstung holen. Als Brienne unter der Kapuze des ersten Mannes den Hundehelm Sandor Cleganes erkennt, weiß sie, mit wem sie es zu tun hat. Weide tritt mit einer Armbrust vor die Tür des Gasthauses und ruft den Neuankömmlingen etwas zu, doch ein Donner übertönt ihre Worte. Rorge, der Mann mit dem Hundehelm, droht dem Mädchen, sie bestialisch zu vergewaltigen und zu töten, falls sie es wagen sollte zu schießen, woraufhin das Mädchen einen Schritt zurückweicht. Brienne tritt vor und sagt den Männern, sie sollen weiterreiten, wobei ihr bewusst ist, dass sie gegen sieben Männer nicht bestehen kann. Die Geächteten drehen sich allesamt zu ihr um, lachen und schimpfen. Einer der Verwundeten sagt, dass sie nur die Pferde des Gasthauses haben wollen, da sie verfolgt werden. Rorge aber steigt mit einer Streitaxt von seinem Pferd und droht, Brienne die Beine abzuschlagen und dann das Mädchen zu vergewaltigen. Um ihn zu provozieren, erklärt Brienne, Shagwell habe vor seinem Tod damit geprahlt, ihm seine Männlichkeit abgeschnitten zu haben. Briennes Plan geht auf und Rorge stürmt allein auf sie zu. Brienne pariert seinen ersten Hieb und trifft ihn an der Brust, was ihn allerdings nur noch wütender macht. Rorge lässt mehrere Axthiebe auf Brienne niedergehen, doch bis auf einem kann sie ihnen ausweichen. Sie denkt wieder an ihren alten Waffenmeister Ser Gutwinn, der ihr einst erklärt hatte, dass Männer sie stets unterschätzen würden. Wie er ihr beigebracht hat, wartet sie nun geduldig ab, wie ihr Gegner sich in seinen wilden Attacken verausgabt. Sie weicht nach hinten und zur Seite hin aus, und bald schon werden Rorges Hiebe tatsächlich langsamer. Schließlich rutsch er im Schlamm aus, Brienne erkennt die Chance und stößt blitzschnell vor, wobei sie ihm Eidwahrer tief in die Eingeweide rammt. Ihre Köpfe prallen aneinander, und Brienne sieht Angst und Unglauben in Rorges Augen, dann lässt sie den Toten fallen. Fast zeitgleich stürzt aber Beißer auf sie, wirft sie um und landet mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr, sodass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Verzweifelt schlägt sie ihm ins Gesicht, doch ihre Hiebe scheinen ihn nur noch wütender zu machen. Beißer packt ihren Kopf und schlägt ihn immer wieder auf den Boden, während Brienne versucht, an ihren Dolch zu gelangen, was ihr schließlich gelingt. Mit letzter Kraft zieht sie ihm ihren Dolch über den Bauch und spürt, wie etwas Warmes auf ihre Finger läuft, da lässt Beißer einen Moment lang los, um sie mit aller Wucht ins Gesicht zu schlagen, sodass sie etwas knacken hört. Als sie mit dem Dolch zustechen will, tritt er mit seinem Knie auf ihren Unterarm und bricht ihn. Benommen hört Brienne Hund bellen, dann hört sie Stahl auf Stahl klirren und Männer rufen und sie denkt, Ser Hylo kämpfe für sie, während Beißer inzwischen wieder versucht, ihr den Kopf abzureißen. Schließlich beugt sich Beißer tief über sie, öffnet weit den Mund, sodass sie seinen üblen Atem riechen und seine spitzen Zähne sehen kann, dann beißt er ihr in die Wange. Beißer reißt ihr ein Stück Fleisch und Haut weg, spuckt es aus, lacht, und beißt erneut zu. Diesmal kaute er auf dem Stück Fleisch und schluckt es hinunter. Entsetzt erkennt Brienne, dass sie keine Chance hat, doch als Rorge das nächste Mal seinen Kopf zurückwirft, bohrt ihm jemand von hinten sein Schwert durch den Mund, während Brienne ohnmächtig wird. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Brienne von Tarth Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg spielen Die dunkle Königin: Kapitel 15